As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, optical sensor technologies offer significant opportunities in the chemical, environmental, biological and medical research and diagnostic field(s)—among others—particularly with respect to the detection of small numbers of molecules in highly dilute solutions. Given their potential importance, new and/or improved optical sensor technologies would represent a welcome addition to the art.